


Warmth

by NinjaSpaz



Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Study Break, twitter drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Kuroo visits Yachi on a weekend trip to Miyagi.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701859
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a drabble for my "Ships in the Rain" series on Twitter back in May. It's still cute.

“Let’s take a break.”

Yachi’s ponytail bounces as her head pops up, pen firmly between her teeth, an ink smudge on her cheek adding to her beauty rather than marring it. “What?”

Kuroo holds back a chuckle at the widening of her chocolate eyes. He sees the wheels spinning behind them as she runs through a dozen scenarios and meanings of the phrase. “From studying,” he says, leaning forward and closing her notebook with a snap.

He grins at the way her cheeks tinge with pink and knows she’s mad at herself for thinking he meant anything other than a literal break from the hour they’ve spent in hushed silence, their soundtrack a rustling of pages and the scratching of pen on paper. “Don’t phrase things so carelessly,” she huffs.

He does chuckle now, reaching for her hands to pull her to her feet. “As if I would come all this way just to do something so cruel.”

Her head tilts to the side as she considers this. “No, I think you would.” Her eyes widen again as she hears the words actually leave her mouth. She shakes her head and barrels on with a sense of urgency. “I mean, you wouldn’t be cruel about it at all!” He grabs her flailing hands and silences her with a brush his lips over the backs of her fingers. He knows what she means. That he wouldn’t break up with her over text. That he’d have the decency to tell her to her face. As if he could ever let her go now that he has her. Her face deepens to crimson.

“C’mon,” he says, tugging her out of her bedroom. “We’ve been cooped up in here too long and you clearly need some fresh air.”

The abrupt change of subject eases her instantly. Over the past year, he’s learned that redirection is the quickest way to soothe her when her nerves are firing on overdrive. “Yeah,” she sighs. “A walk will definitely recharge my tired brain.”

Kuroo doesn’t think her brain ever actually tires. Not from studying, at least. She overthinks trivial things to the point of hysteria, though she has gotten better about it since he first met her, but despite his worries that she overworks herself, he’s never actually seen her burn out.

“Oh!” Her face lights up as they slip their shoes on. She rummages in the coat closet and pulls out a familiar red jacket. “You’ll need something to keep those gangly arms warm while we’re traversing the cold streets of Miyagi.” She winks at him and his heart soars.

“Excuse you,” he says, flexing biceps that, while impressive, are not quite as massive as his roommate’s. It didn’t matter how much he worked out with Daichi; the man was just built different. “I have a jacket anyway.” He didn’t actually think it was cold enough to warrant a jacket. Spring was definitely in the air, despite how winter clung to it. The sun would be plenty warm and they would work up a slight sweat with their light exercise.

Yachi’s eyes flash mischievously as she shoves his old Nekoma jacket to his chest and stands on her tiptoes to speak low near his ear. “Maybe I just wanna see you in your old colors for old times sake.”

He’d never put that jacket on so fast in his life.

As it turns out, the sun had decided to take a break the same time they did. The light April breeze would have been biting without the jacket, though Kuroo would claim the warmth of Yachi’s hand in his as they walk through her neighborhood was more than sufficient. It was certainly more than worth the hours-long train ride for a long weekend visit. When Daichi told him he was going home for the birth of his nephew, Kuroo had leapt on the chance to tag along. The Sawamura’s had always let him stay over when Daichi came home to visit.

They talk as they walk. He asks her how the team is doing. How finding a new manager is going. If she has decided what she wants to do after high school. She asks him how practice is going with the university team. If his program is living up to his expectations. Honestly, it’s all very routine. The biggest difference is that, for once, they are next to each other as they talk instead of a voice at the other end of the phone.

Neither of them notices the darkening sky as they round the corner a quarter mile from her complex. There is no warning as the sky opens up and rain pours down on them. Yachi squeaks out a startled yelp as the cold droplets splash off the pavement. They duck under the overhang of the nearest building, laughing as they dodg the fat drops. It isn’t perfect cover, but it gives them a moment to decide what to do. “Think we should just wait it out here?” she asks, head tucked under his chin as he does his best to shield her from the offending skywater.

Kuroo glances up toward the angry sky. He suspects this squall is not going to be brief. He looks up the road. They aren’t that far. “I think we’re gonna have to make a run for it.”

Yachi huffs a resigned sigh. “I figured as much.”

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll get you safely back to your castle.” He avoids her elbow as he shrugs off his jacket and drops it over her head.

“Kuroo, what-?” He cuts her off with a yelp as he scoops her up in his arms and sprints the last stretch of the street back to her complex, ignoring her pleas of protest the entire way. She buries her face in his chest and mutters something about him being an idiot but he just laughs.

He’s drenched by the time he sets her down at her doorstep and her glare doesn’t hold the heat it usually does as she fusses over his damp t-shirt and soaked hair. Honestly, she’s not totally dry either, but he got the worst of it. She rustles up some towels and puts water on for tea to warm them once they’re back inside. “I’m gonna be so mad if you catch a cold after this,” she sighs.

“I never get sick,” he boasts.

She throws him a withering look, but her heart isn’t in that either. Her cheeks turn pink and she giggles. “We must have looked ridiculous,” she cries.

“I bet I looked pretty heroic,” Kuroo says, puffing out his chest before she shoves him.

“You looked like a drowned cat carrying a wretched kitten,” she teases.

They fall into easy banter and playful touches as they take turns drying each other’s hair with the towels and settling back to studying a bit closer than before. For warmth. Outside, the storm rages on.

**Author's Note:**

> For all my KuroYachi loves out there. Let's push this tag over 100!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz.com) shoutouts are always appreciated!


End file.
